During a recent conversation, the following statement was made: "I believe this year has been much windier than last year". After which it was contended that there is currently no way for one to know if this were true or not.
Furthermore, it was contended that if there were a way to track and record "total wind" over a given period of time, this information would prove interesting and useful when compared to other weather phenomena, such as how would "total wind" effect precipitation or temperatures? Would El Nino or La Nina make any difference to the "total wind" in a year? How would particulate matter be effected by "total wind" over a period of time? What effect would "total surface wind" have on the green house effect? Does "total surface wind" have ramifications with regard to global warming? How would "total wind" effect snow-melt, or could this help to predict dry winters, or floods?
Most of the above questions remain largely unanswered because currently records of "total surface wind" over a period of time are not kept. And, it is believed by the applicants if such records were available, this would be a very valuable tool which could be used in the field of weather forecasting, especially over a prolonged period of time. However, there is currently no known apparatus, or a method which can be used to record and report this information.
The only known devices currently used for wind calculating, evaluating and recording various data relating to wind are limited to use for a specific function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,754 entitled "APPARATUS FOR WEATHER PREDICTION" teaches a device that produces a plurality of signals that correspond to a particular wind direction and converts these signals into visual indications used for future weather conditions. This device is functional for its intended use, but nowhere do they suggest or recognize that information regarding "total wind" may be recorded, or used for future weather predicting.
Another example of similar prior art is taught within U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,402 entitled "WIND MEASURING SYSTEM". Wherein they provide a device called an "anemorhumbometer" which again does not measure or record "total wind" but is only used to determine velocity and wind direction.
Another example of prior art relating to wind data is U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,343, entitled "SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR MONITORING WIND CHARACTERISTICS". Again, this system is useful for its intended use, which is to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring wind speed, wind direction and air pressure within a volume above an area of land. However, this system could not be used to record, evaluate and store "total wind", as taught by the present invention.
Other examples are taught within U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,761, entitled "RECORDING ANEMOMETERS" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,964, entitled "THERMAL ANEMOMETER AIRSTREAM TURBULENT ENERGY DETECTOR". Each of which are again functional for their intended use, but again the '761 reference only calculates wind speed, and the '964 reference is used to determine wind turbulence.